


Is This Necessary?

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel valuing Nathalie a little too much, Ladybug and Chat show up for a quarter of a second so forewarning, Prompt: Snowed In, Winter event, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: GabeNath/HawkNath drabble. For the GabeNath Book and Art Club Server. Nathalie’s apartment complex is snowed in.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Is This Necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. This just popped into my head and I just wanted to get it out.

Is This Necessary?

As the hum of the phone line echoed in her ear, blue eyes studied the flurry of snowflakes drifting down from the gray sky above.

Paris usually had a lot of snow around December, but this was a little excessive.

Nathalie shifted her body. Comfy pajamas hung over her petite frame, blue flannel fabric bunching at her elbow, keeping her warm from the chill of the outside. She was safe and the problem was nothing major, but a forewarning was always required.

The phone line dropped, and Gabriel’s voicemail recording replaced the hum.

At the first note of the prerecorded message, Nathalie pulled the phone away from her ear and tapped the End Call button. A heavy sigh blew out of her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

Five… four… three… two…

Her phone lit up, Gabriel’s contact flashing onscreen with the vibration of her phone.

With a gentle tap of her thumb, she turned on the call and lifted the phone back to her ear. “Hello, Mr. Agreste,” she began.

Sounds, a few soft thumps and shufflings, carried over the speakers. “I apologize for the late reply. I had just finished showering when your first call had come through.”

“You aren’t usually in the shower at this point in the morning,” Nathalie said, a small smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

More thumps came from Gabriel’s side of the call. “Perhaps I wanted to take an extra minute to savor the hot water and treat myself…”

“My, my, Gabriel Agreste treating himself?” Nathalie couldn’t keep the humor out of her words. “Shall I call for a doctor, sir?”

“I’m fine, Nathalie.” A humorous tone matching her own touched her ear before concern replaced it. “Though I should be asking that last question. You don’t usually call me this early and on such short notice before work unless you’re sick.”

“No, sir, I’m fine.” She stepped closer to her window, lowering her eyes to the massive pile of snow barricading her apartment complex’s main door. “I wanted to ask… did you at some point throughout the night create a snow or ice-based akuma?”

The thumps stopped on his end. “…Not to my recollection. Why? Is there something wrong where you are?”

A small, dry laugh bubbled up from her chest. “Well, if you count that my entire apartment complex is stuck inside for the length of the morning due to a massive flurry of snow completely blocking the front doors, then that may be a problem…”

“Oh. I see… You won’t be coming in until later then…”

Nathalie looked up to the other buildings across the street from her. Each roof was pure white with a thick blanket of snow, and even further beyond, buildings across the city were choked with snow. Not an ounce of color peeked out from under the layers of snow.

“That depends on how fast workers come to dig out the snow, sir. We are one of the many complexes buried under snow, so they may take a while to get to us. I may come in late. I may not be able to come in at all.”

A grumble came from Gabriel’s side. “It just _had_ to happen on the day Audrey’s Christmas order needs to be finalized…”

“I’m sure you can handle just fine without me, sir.” Stress balled in her chest. “I have plenty of food and water, and if I don’t make it in today, I can always come in an hour earlier tomorrow and catch up on what I missed.”

Silence echoed in her ear. Then, Gabriel spoke up.

“If you haven’t gotten ready for the day, go get ready. I’ll be there soon.” Frustration lined his words as the thumps grew louder. “I refuse to deal with Audrey and her family’s uptight demands for their Christmas wardrobe on my own. Oh, now where is my cologne…?”

“Sir?” Nathalie lifted an eyebrow, turning her gaze away from the snow-covered buildings and onto her phone’s speakers. “I just mentioned that I was snowed in. You won’t be able to get me through the doors, even with Adrien’s bodyguard’s help.”

“Who said anything about getting you out through the front doors? And besides, I won’t technically be there…”

She could hear the tease and smile in his voice. “Sir, please, you don’t have to-“

“I shall be at your apartment in a half an hour to forty-five minutes.”

“But-“

The call dropped, and Nathalie sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Another sigh followed, and then she turned towards her bathroom.

This wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

“Sir?”

“Hm? Yes, Nathalie?”

“Do you think this may be a bit… _excessive_?”

Papillon shifted her in his arms, getting a better grip around her thighs and lower back before he left across another large gap between buildings. They sailed over the space, weightless for a frightfully long moment, before the clack of Papillon’s shoes echoed in their ears.

“No, my dear Nathalie-“ mischief gleamed in his eyes “-I believe this is appropriate.”

A huff left her as Papillon jogged forward, carrying her over the length of the building. “You know, I could have the day off…”

“What, and miss out on your wonderful presence?” Tease coated his words, but he slowed as he looked back down at the woman in his arms. “I will say, I do value you, and there is no sarcasm or ill-will behind that statement.” One side of his mouth lifted higher than the other. “You have a way of making my days much more bearable, and seeing you never fails to put me at ease.”

Nathalie’s gloved fingers pulled at the thick winter coat wrapped around her, guarding her from the cold. “Thank you, sir, but not many people have their boss personally carry them to their workplace across town.” She raised an eyebrow as they sailed over another building, waiting for him to land before speaking again. “Much less, being carried by their employer’s alternate persona.”

“Then you shall be the first, my dear.” He slowed to a stop, then readjusted her body. The smile fell from his face as he fumbled to get a good grip on the sides of her coat. “Blasted thing…” he muttered. “Remind me to make you a coat that allows for better grip.”

“I think that would defeat the purpose of a winter coat, sir.”

“Tomato, tomatoe,” he mumbled. Once he finally got the better grip he wanted, he looked down at the head against his left shoulder. “Now, how about we finish this up and get to work on organizing the Bourgeois order for finalization.”

Before Nathalie could sigh, two solid thumps of boots hitting concrete rang out over the open space. Papillon whipped them around, terror on his face as he looked behind them. It only lasted a moment before an annoyed frown marred his face.

Ladybug and Chat Noir raised their weapons, eyeing both Papillon and Nathalie.

“Heya, gramps,” Chat called out, twirling his baton between his fingers. “Where do you think you’re going with that woman?”

There wasn’t an ounce of humor in the cat’s usually mischievous voice.

Ladybug took a step forward. “What’s with the sudden blizzard of snow? Are you behind all this? What are you planning?”

Nathalie knew that she didn’t have to say it. He already knew.

Papillon heaved a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes as he turned his back to them. “I don’t have time for this. Go figure out what’s causing the snow and stop bugging me, you blasted pests.”

“That doesn’t answer our question.”

“Yes, it does,” Papillon countered, shrugging off Chat’s comment. “It means that I don’t know why there’s so much snow, and that also means that I haven’t akumatized anyone. Now, if you would _please_ excuse us-“

Footsteps rocketed toward them, the telltale sounds of Chat’s boots hammering against the apartment complex’s rooftop. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HER?!”

Papillon looked to Nathalie. “Time to go?”

“Time to go.”

He sprinted forward, Chat following close behind. Heavy gasps echoed in Nathalie’s ears as he hugged her close, dodging and weaving between rooftops. As he dropped them down into an alleyway, careful to hit the fire escapes as to not break his legs on the way down, he lowered his voice. “Perhaps… I should have been a little more patient…”

Nathalie snorted, burying her face in the wide space of his shoulder. “Yes, now, focus on losing them.”

“As you wish, my dear Nathalie. You’re quite worth this level of excitement…”

A groan of annoyance left her as the cold wind began to sink through the warm layers of her coat.

Next time, she was just calling in sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: “True Love” by Ariana Grande. I just looked up her Christmas music for the first time today, and this one’s been the backdrop song for this fic for the past few hours.
> 
> I don’t celebrate Christmas (my holiday’s already passed), but I wish all those that celebrate it a merry Christmas! I hope you have a great day today! :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the support!


End file.
